Fall to Pieces
by whispers-in-the-sun
Summary: Series of one-shots following on as if Tony had actually returned to the balcony...IM1  Companion series to "I'd have this girlfriend"
1. Fall to Pieces

Fall to Pieces

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and talk to you_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_Because I'm in love with you_

**A/N: My first fanfic, so please leave feedback, both good and bad, all greatly received **

**Title and song: Avril Lavinge's **_Fall to Pieces_

**Dedicated to my g/f who introduced me to Iron Man, fanfics and most importantly Pepperony! **

**Set mid-first film...if only he'd returned to the balcony :P**

**Disc:...I don't own the characters...**

Tony was sat at the foot of the bed, laptop out, replying to a memo from Obadiah about the increased construction of the Jericho missile when he heard the shower turn off. He was smiling to himself, mentally flashbacking the 'events' of last night when Pepper emerged wrapped in a purple towel, hair still damp, and began retracing her steps around the room gathering up her clothes from where they had been strewn the previous night. As she stooped to retrieve each item, Tony couldn't help but admire her body, and the confidence in her own body, whilst being fully aware of the effect she was having on him

Having replaced her underwear, and slung her backless dress over a nearby chair, Pepper found her attention drawn not to Tony, who was trying hard not to drool over his laptop, but to the mirror that occupied the wall. Tony had, after numerous one-nighters, had installed a shelf with a selection of makeup on it. Rhodes had lifted an eyebrow at that, but Tony had assured him in was 'for the comfort of my female companions, not for cross-dressing' and he had let it slide.

Pepper slauntered over, and having selected a few items, began applying them with an expert hand.

Tony, memo now well and truely forgotten, watched with interest.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm..."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You mean other than the fact there's an attractive semi- naked woman standing in my room?"

Pepper snorted, nearly smudging her eyelids in the process

"Well" continued Tony "I don't often get a chance to watch women apply makeup, as I'm usually either at work or in the workshop when my female guests tend to leave..."

"And how are you finding the experience" asked Pepper, applying the finishing touches with a deft sweep of the brush.

Tony lumbered himself from the bed, and made his way across the room, drawing her into a tight embrace, muzzling her neck

"Strangely alluring actually" he whispered into her hair, before returning to kissing the nape of her neck.

Pepper, who had involuntarily stiffened at his touch, began to feel herself melt into his arms.

"Tony" whispered Pepper "this means more than a one-night stand to you doesn't it?"

Tony paused in his exploration of her neck, aware of the fragility in her voice, and finally began to release what his heart had been trying to tell him long before he was captured.

"Yes"

Pepper released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and drew his mouth to hers.

Somewhere downstairs, the phone rang.

They ignored it.

Jarvis got the hint.

**A/N: I wasn't sure about adding the last few lines, but decided to go with it. Please review **


	2. Thankyou

**A:N: Firstly, a massive thank you to all of you who took the time to review chapter 1, **

**This chapter is dedicated to dlb42694, who gave me the idea to make this into a chapter fic...**

**I'm also planning to write a companion fic following a the story-arc of IM1 if Tony and Pepp had 'got together' after the balcony scene..(should be uploading within the next few days) so I can continue to do one-shots here and a proper story there...if that makes sense :P **

**Set about a month after Chapter 1...**

**Disc: I don't own them...but if only **

**...**

_...He knew he meant it, even if it was a mistake..._

"Don't wait up for me, I have a feeling its gunna be a late one" said Tony, planting a kiss on Pepper's forehead.

She looked up from where she was sat, cross-legged on his sofa and surrounded by mountains of paperwork.

"Are you sure?".

"As tempting as the idea is my dear, if I knew you were lying in bed waiting for me I just wouldn't be able to enjoy myself...are you sure you don't what to come?"

Pepper laughed: "On a lad's night out? I'm afraid it really isn't my cup of tea, and besides, I'm swamped with paperwork. Go, have fun with the lads, and try not to have too much fun without me".

"I'll try" Tony smiled, and leant in for another kiss.

"Excuse me sir, but your car has just arrived" Jarvis chimed.

"Jarvis, what have I told you about interrupting me when I'm busy" sighed Tony, reluctantly pulling away from Pepper's embrace.

"I'm sorry sir, I did not realise that you were preoccupied. I shall make note of it for future reference. Although I feel obliged to point out that if I did not interrupt whilst you and Miss Potts are being...intimate I would be forced to remain silent for the significant portion of the day".

"That gets my vote" muttered Tony.

...*...

8 whiskeys, 3 beers and 1 strip-club later, Tony was tipsy, and in the car heading back to the house when his phone started playing AC/DC.

He glanced down: **One New Message: Pepp Potts**

Smiling to himself, he opened the message;

Hey you. I've decided to head home for the night to remind the neighbours

I am still alive after all and that I haven't been kidnapped by a rampant

sex-obsessed manic...although they wouldn't be far off. See you tomorrow. Pep xxx

Tony chuckled to himself, fingers flying across the keypad;

Hey yourself.

I'm sure you could teach any sex-crazed would-be kidnapper a thing or two :P

See you tomorrow. Love you xxx

Hitting send, Tony sat back and poured himself another drink, watching the world outside.

Suddenly the realisation of what had just happened hit him, causing him to drop his drink in surprise. Not caring about the whiskey stain seeping into the leather upholstery (and his trouser leg) he quickly grabbed his phone for his pocket and flicked through the sent messages, selecting the most recent entry:

_Love you_

"Fucking hell" muttered Tony, desperately thinking of a way to retract the message. Admittedly, he know that he was head-over-heels for Pep, but he had planned to tell her in a more traditional way; dinner, candlelight, all that jazz.

**One New Message: Pepp Potts.**

Heart racing, he nervously opened the message;

I learnt from the best. Xxx

Tony was more confused than ever. Had she seen it? Was she ignoring it? Did that mean she didn't feel the same?

...*...

Tony awake the following morning to Pepper standing over him, an evil grin plastered over her face. His stomach dropped.

"Mr Stark, would you care to explain this?" she said, tossing her phone at Tony, leading neatly between his legs. Tony dropping further, he opened it up, displaying his message from the previous night.

"I was merely expressing m thoughts regarding the schooling to a group of unknown kidnappers Miss Potts".

"Not that bit" snapped Pepper "the last bit".

Tony decided to bite the bullet.

"Ah. Well you see Miss Potts I was merely exclaiming m undying love for you"

Peppers face cracked into a smile.

"Thankyou"

"What?" Tony exclaimed. "I declare my love for you and all you can say is 'thankyou'?"

Pepper sat down next to him, and drew him close.

"Of course, I had to make sure it wasn't the alcohol talking. If you'd made an excuse I'd have known you hadn't meant it" she said, and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered: "I love you too by the way...but a text message? Really Tony? I thought you had more class than that..."

"Oh shush you" Tony said, and pulled her towards him.

**A/N: Apologises for the obscure OC reference in there, I couldn't resist :P **

**Thanks for reading, and please review. **


End file.
